Moemon: The Beginning
by HiDeKiThEhIdDeN
Summary: Hideki starts off on a new adventure. The world of moemon. Where pokemon are like humans but here is the twist. To be claimed, they have to lose their virginity. Will Hideki make it out without losing his virginity? I hope... Rated M for language and moemon.
1. The Start And Hideki

**HTh: Eh! New Fanfic. Enjoy pwease! -does puppy eyes-**

**Audrey: DOUBLE MEGA B!TCH SLAP!**

**HTh: AHHHH! -gets smacked unconcious-**

**Audrey: ONE HIT KO! -puts foot on top of HTh-**

* * *

_**Hideki's POV**_

I woke up getting rustled in a moving truck...so normal for me...I went back to sleep. Wait...a moving truck?! I got up quickly and tried to get out but fallls because of a bump.

"Ow ow ow ow ow ow!" I yelped. Then the truck stopped sending me flying to the door.

"OWWWWWWWWWWWW!" I yelled out in pain. The door opened and smacked my face.

I glared at the door and when I came out I saw somebody.

"Glad to have you home Hideki!" she said.

"Hold on...I don't even KNOW you...Why should I go inside...?" I glared at her intimibatingly but she didn't budge.

"Have you got amnesia? This is your home now! I am your mother!" my "mom" said. _Okay...this is confusing...I was just playing a pokemon game with my friends and now I am HERE._ I thought furiously as I stepped into the house.

"Go upstairs and set your clock Hideki!" my "mom" said again. I sighed and went upstairs and set the clock. 3:14 PM.

I finished and went downstairs and again my "mom" said,"Come Hideki! Your dad is on TV!"

I sighed tiredly and walked to the TV and it said,"And that ends our interview!" I sighed and my "mom" sent me outside.

"Go meet Professor Oak!" my "mom" said. I sighed and went into his lab and walked out when I didn't see him. I walked to a patch of grass and Professor Oak came.

"Don't go into the grass son!" Professor oak said.

"UGH! I WAS JUST TRYING TO RUN AWAY!" I yelled out. He dragged me into the lab once more.

"Choose your moemon!" He said cheerfully.

"Ah wha?" I said confused.

He said,"Choose your moemon! Every generation of starters is here!" I picked a random one. I sent her out and out came charmander. She glared at me. She had orange-red clothes on and some shoes. She also had hair dyed red.

I sighed tiredly and said,"I pick this one?"

"Good choice!" Oak said. Just then two more people came in. They introduced themselves.

"I'm Jaden." said the tall muscular one.

"And I'm Leon." said the medium sized one. Charmander looked at Jaden longingly and glared at me. I facepalmed myself.

"We need a moemon." they said in time. They picked one each.

Leon chose Mudkip, and Jaden chose Chimchar. Chimchar was a girl, whom she wore red gloves and had hair dyed red. She wore red clothes and of course shoes.

Mudkip had blue clothes on but now shoes. She had her hair dyed blue and had a frill on her head. She smiled brightly at Leon.

I sighed tiredly as Jaden said to me,"Catch ya later."

Leon walked up to me and said,"Let's battle!" I facepalmed and looking at Charmander but she looked away frowning.

I sighed tiredly and said,"Fine..." "Woah woah woah. What?! I'm not your 'toy'!" Charmander shouted out.

I sighed tiredly and said,"Ugh...she doesn't wanna battle...see you later Leon?" He walked away disappointed. I looked at my Charmander and back at Oak.

"What?" Oak said.

I sighed and asked,"How do you make them obey you?"

He frowned and said,"Trust."

"NO DUH!" I shouted,"BUT HOW?!" Charmander went up to me and scratched my leg. "Ow!" I yelled out.

"Ahh...I see...she doesn't like you too much..." Oak said.

"NO DUH!" I said again louder.

"She is not the talkative type but when she speaks, she mostly speaks her feelings." Oak said. As he was ranting I took a Moedex of the shelf and shoves it into my pocket.

"Okay okay... I get it Oak. BYE!" I said. Charmander followed me outside as I checked her data.

**Moemon:** Charmander

**Name:** Charm

**Species:** Lizard Pokemon

**Type:** Fire

**Current Level:** 5

**Scarcity:** Ultra Rare

**Nature:** Sassy

**Diet: **Meat, but can eat other things.

**Ability:** Blaze

**Height:** 6'09"

**Cup Size:** B

**Strong Against:** Grass, Bug, Steel, Ice

**Weak Against:** Water, Rock, Ground

**Attacks:** Tackle, Growl, Ember

**Evolves Into:** Charmeleon (Level 16)

**Evolves From: **None

**Info:** Hotheaded and speaks her mind. Likes to retaliate mostly. Good in the bed depart-

"Wait. Why are you telling me the info and her cup size you perverted Moedex?" I asked it.

The moedex responded,"Because I was suppose to give you info so you can claim her as your own by se-"

"WHAT?!" I yelled at it.

"Yes. To claim a moemon you have to have se-" the moedex responded but was cut off by me,"Uh...don't need to know that now!"

Charm rolled her eyes but I gave her a name.

"Your name I will change into...Uh...Ren!" I said proud of my achievement.

Ren just rolled her eyes annoyed and said,"Ugh...annoying...why couldn't I be with that hot guy?"

I sighed tiredly and replied,"Ugh...nap time..." I looked at the sky as I said it. She didn't reply but I did not send her back into the moeball because I wanted her to feel free.

She got up and sat on top of me. I widened my eyes in surprise.

"W-w-what?!" I said stuttering.

"You have to claim me now...or never." she said almost silently. I sighed and facepalmed my face.

"Why?" I said tiredly but she stared to get undressed.

"Wait...WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" I shouted.

She sighed and said,"In order for me to be your moemon...you have to have sex with me. Take my virginity away." I widened my eyes and backed myself to the wall and covered myself with a blanket to protect me.

"Please don't take away my virginity...please don't..." I said with puppy eyes.

Unfortunately it didn't work as she kept walking closer to me and kneeled in front of me and whispered in my ear,"Cmon...it will be fun..." she said in a seductive tone.

"NUH!" I said frightened. She pried the blanket off of me.

She crawled closer. Too close for my comfort.

"Back! Now! Bad!" I shouted,"BAD NAUGHTY REN! BAD!" I was afraid now. She took off everything except the panties. I backed myself in the corner on accident. She started to take off her panties. I jumped over her and opened the window and parkoured onto the roof.

I sighed in relief as she stopped trying to get me. She sighed hopelessly as I sat on the roof shivering.

"I will get you one day Hideki...one day." She said to me as she shut the window. I lied down onto the tiled roof. It was uncomfortable but I slept. It was super uncomfortable.

* * *

**HTh: Snow/Ice thrown at the back of my head. Hurts so much...BUt...still. This story was fun to make.**


	2. Emily

**HTh: Ugh! Third time I am rewriting this! Okay shout out to Septentrion Euchoreutes**.**Yes I made it big but who cares! Okay. New moemon added to the party and fun times I like. No, not dirty.**

**Ren: Please shush HTh. You are gonna spoil it for them!**

* * *

_**Hideki's POV**_

I woke up silently and my eyes flickered slightly and as I woke up I fell of the roof.

"AHHHHHH! -get mouth full of grass and flowers- MFHHHHHH!" I yelled out.

Ren peered out the window not dressed and said,"What you get."

I yelled at her,"Be quiet. I'm running away."

She narrowed her eyes and said,"Wait. I'm gonna get dressed right now."

* * *

A minute later, Ren was dressed and ready. We entered the patches of grass and fought lots of Zigzagoons, Poochyenas, and Wurmples. I felt bad for all of them because I didn't want any of them in my team.

* * *

"Do we have to fight them? I feel really bad..." I said.

"Yes we do." Ren replied while fighting.

"Is there a non-violent way of leveling you up?" I asked.

"Yes there is. Using Rare Candy." She replied.

"Ooh! Goody! Where can we get some?" I said.

"Like what they are called, they are RARE to find lying around somewhere." Ren replied sighing heavily.

I then heard a screech and I turned to the voice. I leaned and picked up a walking stick. Instead of walking on it, I had it in my hands preparing to swing it.

We pushes away the grass in time to see a group of Machops preparing to have it with a Ralts. A helpless Ralts.

I realized something, the Machops were boys but it didn't matter. I swung the stick at their heads. Instead of them falling on the ground, the stick snapped on their head.

I had their attention, except their eyes had evil glints in them. They all prepared to beat me up when Ren sliced on of their arm muscles. That arm went slack quick.

Ren went around slicing their arm muscle, one by one. I kicked one in the groin. It was rock solid but it didn't matter.

Ren started burning them off one by one.

One of the Machops I kicked groaned,"There goes our toy..." He fainted on the ground. I kicked him in the head to make sure.

I smiled at Ren and rested a hand on her head.

"You did good." I said to Ren as she turned her head away blushing.

The Ralts was still on the ground shuddering.

I went up to her and asked her,"You okay?" The Ralts nodded.

"Do...you want to join our party? Its your decision. I won't force you." I asked kindly. The Ralts nodded again.

I smiled slightly and took out a moeball and pressed it to her head. The moeball shook three times and I caught her. I sent her out once more and she was kneeling.

She got up brightly and smiled at Ren. She hugged Ren in surprise.

I told the Ralts,"I'm gonna name you Emily. Is that alright?" The Ralts nodded. I smiled checking the moedex.

**Moemon: **Ralts

**Name: **Emily

**Species:** Feeling Moemon

**Type:** Psychic, Fairy

**Current Level****:** 6

**Scarcity:** Ultra Rare

**Nature:** Quiet

**Diet:** Anything

**Ability: **Telepathy

**Height:** 2'08"

**Cup Size:** Varies

**Strong Against:** Poison, Ghost, Steel, Dragon

**Weak Against:** Unknown

**Attacks: **Growl, Teleport

**Evolves Into: **Kirlia (Level 20)

**Evolves From:** None

**Info:** Mostly Shy and doesn't speak much. Not that bad in the be-

"Oh My God! What is wrong with you moedex?! I DON'T NEED TO KNOW THAT!" I shouted at it as I threw it to the ground.

"You are not suppose to do that to-" the moedex said but was interrupted by me stepping on it.

Ren was not amused. She just glared at me. I just ignored her entirely.

We went to sleep but I evaded her entirely and slept on the roof.


	3. Team Rocket is WHAT!

**HTh: Hey Emily.**

**Emily: Y-y-yeah?**

**HTh: You wanna have Hideki claim you?**

**Emily: NO! -goes into fetal position- I don't wanna...**

**HTh: That tells everything about...You want to... -glares at Emily-**

**Emily: -looks up blushing- No! It doesn't give anything away!**

* * *

_**Hideki's POV**_

I woke up on the roof but I sighed tired. My back was now aligned to the roof tiles so it was fine. Two things.

Good News: I fell off.

Bad News: I'm awesome.

Wait...did I mix those up? Well...who cares!

Ren peeked out the window with Emily,"You okay?" Ren said.

I nodded while Emily teleported right next to me.

Oh man...this is gonna be very hard to evade her...

We went to the ground floor and ate breakfast. While we ate breakfast we talked.

"So, when are you gonna claim us?" Ren said cheerfully.

"W-w-what?!" I yelled back.

"Woah...wait what?" Emily said blushing furiously.

"What...you didn't know?!" I yelled.

"N-n-nope..." Emily said looking away.

"Way to go Ren...just _way to go_." I yelled at Ren furiously.

_Great...now I have to avoid two moemon and make it out of here without loosing my virginity...gonna be hard now..._ I thought furiously glaring at Ren.

Ren just walked up to a stone and kicked it. The stone started moving and I frowned raising an eyebrow.

It rose up to be a geodude.

"You are not a dude..." Ren said looking at its no-no place.

"Hey...gotta defy the obvious okay?" the geodude said.

"Not gonna capture it so...Emily, use psychic!" I shouted cutely.

Emily picked up a tree and smashed it onto the geodude.

I looked on wide eyed poking the tree.

"Um...you okay?" I said trying to contain my laughter.

Just then, the tree exploded.

"Huh! Its a pinata!" I shouted smiling laughing.

The geodude just laughed along with me.

Ren just looked at the sharp rocks around the geodude and nodded.

"Good trick...good trick..." she muttered as she burned the geodude.

"HEY! DON'T DEFY PHYSICS!" I shouted.

"Hey...its a game right?" Ren said stiffling a laugh.

"BUT STILL! ITS A WAR BETWEEN LEGIT AND LOGIC AND YOU CHOOSE LEGIT?! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" I yelled at her.

"Eh...you gonna catch her or not?" Ren asked pointing towards the geodudes way. She was running around panicing with her dress on fire.

I thought about my team.

"No..." I said walking to her and estinguished the flame.

"Go run back home okay?" I said kindly to the geodude and it nodded walking into the forest. I felt some eyes watch me but I ignored that and kept on walking.

Just then, I felt a tiny bump on my leg. I looked down to find a tiny caterpie crawling.

I poked it and it went,"Nya!" and it blushed.

I smiled and lifted it into the branch in my arms and rested it onto the branch.

I kept walking walking meeting a few beedrills and butterfree but I didn't catch them. I just patted their heads and kept walking.

I didn't want to catch unwanted pokemon because my team was suppose to be specific.

I kept walking head high smiling.

Then I met a...

"Monkey?" I said stiffling a laugh as I scanned the pokemon with my pokedex.

"**Mankey - The Monkey Moemon: When angered its attack power is over 9000! Not. If you anger it, it will beat the soul out of you.**"

"Wow...how useful..." I said looking at the Mankey. It seemed pretty angry but it looked cute when it was angry.

I blushed and looked at it.

"Huh...a female too...to bad I don't want you on my-" I get cut off by a punch to the face sending me flying into a tree.

"Owwwww...cute but deadly..." I said with hair in my eyes.

I sent out Emily.

"Emily use psychic!" I yelled angry and she sent a tree smashing onto the monkey.

I chuckled.

Just then the tree snapped in half. I stared on in shock. Now she had an evil glint in her eye.

Instead of attacking my moemon, she attacked me!

"SOMETHING IS WRONG WITH HER EMILY! HELP!" I yelled but she didn't respond.

She turned around with an evil glint in her eye as well.

"NYA! WHAT?!" I yelled furious. I looked around insanely to find who was controlling them.

"Prepare for trouble...and make it double." I heard two voices in the forest.

"To protect the world from devastation, to unite the world within our nation." they ranted.

"Jessie. James. Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light. Surrender now or prepare to fight fight fight!" they kept ranting.

"MEOWTH THAT'S RIGHT!" they said as they appeared out of the shadows with a remote control.

I glared at them and round house kicked the mankey away.

I front kicked James in the groin and Jessie in the stomach while pushing my finger into her pressure point.

I glared at Meowth but he looked scared and surrendered the remote control to me. I smashed the remote control and it went boom.

Emily and the mankey returned to normal and I looked at them victoriously.

"Emily...psychic now..." I said silently looking away.

Emily picked up a boulder and smashed it onto team rocket and blood went everywhere.

"Well...in this universe...its kill...or be killed...sad universe...I chose not to kill but snap I went." I muttered as I went along.

I patted the mankey on the head and handed it an oran berry and walked.

Emily walked with me until we met a skorupi.

"Yay! Just what I needed for my team!" I said cheerfully.

"Emily use psychic!" I shouted cheerfully but then Emily picked up a boulder.

"NYA! WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO!" I yelled at her.

She frowned and put the boulder down and picked up the skorupi and smashed it onto the ground.

"Okay..." I said muttering and sent a pokeball at it.

It twitched a few times and it was done.

"YAY!" I yelled out sending out the skorupi.

I just realized it but it was a slight teen with a purple dress. She had a pincer on her behind and fangs coming out of her mouth. She was wearing all purple.

I frowned and said,"Your name is gonna be...uh...Takako (respectful child in japanese)"

I checked the moedex and here is what I found.

**Moemon: Skorupi**

**Name: Takako**

**Species: Scorpion Moemon**

**Current Level: 23**

**Scarcity: Ultra Rare**

**Nature: Quiet**

**Diet: Mostly Meat**

**Ability: Sniper**

**Height: 3'12"**

**Cup Size: C**

**Strong Against: Grass, Bug, Fairy**

**Weak Against: Fire, Psychic, Flying, Rock**

**Attacks: Bite, Poison Sting, Leer, Knock Off, Pin Missile, Acupressure, Pursuit, Bug Bite, Poison Fang**

**Evolves Into: Drapion (Level 40)**

**Evolves From: No One**

"Huh...no description! YAYAYAYA-" I get cut off.

**Description: She could paralyze you and pact with you just needed if trainer disobeys. Can parkour.**

"DAMN IT! I CHOSE THE WORSE MOEMON! NOW SHE COULD TAKE ME BY FORCE!" I yelled.

Takako just glared at me and the description continues.

**Is unknown but rarely wants to pact.**

"YAYAYAYAYAYYAYAYAAYAYAYAYAYAYYAYAY!" I yelled excited.

I sent Ren out and we trained a bit.

**_A few minutes Late_**

Ren started glowing and grew tiny bit taller.

I sighed and checked the moedex once more.

**Moemon:** Charmeleon

**Name:** Ren

**Species:** Lizard Pokemon

**Type:** Fire, Dragon

**Current Level:** 16

**Scarcity:** Ultra Rare

**Nature:** Sassy

**Diet: **Meat, but can eat other things.

**Ability:** Blaze

**Height:** 6'10"

**Cup Size:** E

**Strong Against:** Grass, Bug, Steel, Ice

**Weak Against:** Water, Rock, Ground

**Attacks:** Tackle, Growl, Ember

**Evolves Into:** Charizard (Level 36)

**Evolves From: Charmander**

**Info: Could Nearly fly! Sucks to be you Hideki**

"HEY! HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME!" I yelled at the moedex but it didn't reply.

I sighed and we camped out there surrounded by pokemon. The last thing I saw was a beedrill curling up next to me...

* * *

**HTh: There we go! -dances- FINISHED THE CHAPTER!**

**Hideki: Yeah...we have been busy like...doing mob walker we nearly forgot this. I promise to update as soon as I can again!**

**HTh: Us Hideki Us.**

**Hideki: Yup! BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!~**


	4. Bee-drilling yall to death

**HTh: Hey there! Welcome back to Moemon!**

**Hideki: Why is it called Moemon?**

**HTh: Because they are cute pokemon. XP**

* * *

_**Hideki's**** POV**_

I woke up to still find a beedrill cuddling with me.

I sprang up and took a branch from a tree and held it with my left hand.

Takako, Ren, and Emily woke up slowly and the beedrill was too.

I poked the beedrill's cheek and it felt soft.

_What is she doing here?!_ I thought.

She slowly woke up.

Takako peeked over my shoulder but I gestured her to stay silent.

She nodded understandingly and I smiled and poke her lips.

She blushed as I looked back at the beedrill as she started waking.

"Eh...?" she said tired waking up.

"You woken up?" I asked poking the beedrill.

She looked at me sleepily.

"Um...you okay?" I asked looking away blushing.

Her shirt was off her shoulder revealing part of her milky white skin.

She looked at me confused and looked at her shirt and understood.

She pushed the shirt up with her stinger.

"Hello...you...were the guy walking through the forest right?" She asked smiling.

I nodded slowly.

"May I join the group...because...well...I saw you were nice...and...you treated the others..." the beedrill said blushing and trailed off.

"Since when...never mind...yall have natures..." I said smiling.

"M-may I?" the beedrill said.

"Why not..." I said walking over and pressed the button of the moeball on her abdomen.

She disappeared in a red light and then it stopped shaking.

I sent her out again.

"I'll name ya Chou...welcome to the group." I said smiling taking out my moedex and scanned her.

**Moemon: **Beedrill

**Name: **Chou

**Species: **Poison Bee

**Type: **Poison, Bug

**Current Level: **25

**Nature: **Shy

**Diet: **Fruit, seeds, but mostly carnivorous.

**Ability: **Swarm

**Height: **'3 "3

**Cup Size: **"SHUT UP MOEDEX! I DON'T NEED TO KNOW THAT!" I yelled.

**Strong Against: **Fighting, Poison, Grass, Bug, Fairy

**Weak Against: **Fire, Flying Psychic, Rock

**Attacks: **Fury Attack, Harden, Tackle, String Shot, Focus Energy, Twineedle, Rage, Pursuit, Toxic Spikes

**Evolves into: **(None)

**Evolves from: **Weedle (Lvl 7) To Kakuna (Lvl 10)

**Item: **Beedrillinite

**Info: **Nice and friendly but when in battle rapidly deals a lot of damage. Not faster than a treeko but its okay. It makes up for its resistance against grass moves.

"Huh...for the first time...This is not at all bad!" I said sighing in relief.

* * *

A little weedle walked into our path but I tossed a berry on the other side of the road as I waddled over to it and we passed it.

"Little weedle waddle waddle weedle..." I said stiffling a laugh.

"What is so funny?" Chou said.

"Nothing...a little joke I kinda made up." I said hiding a laugh as we moved on.

I got punched in the side extremely hard as I crashed into a tree.

"Ow..." I muttered as I felt a punch into my cheek.

"GAK!" I yelled as I smashed into a stone.

I expected another another attack but when I opened my eyes, I saw the Chou blocking it with her stingers.

I looked in shock as I looked at a full grow machoke.

"W-What...the...heck...happened..." I said looking at it.

"Run!" Chou yelled as she ran him through with her stingers.

Ren ran up behind him and scratched his back, digging her claws into his back.

Takako flipped into the air landing on his head biting his head, chewing it off.

My eyes widened looking at my team's aggresiveness.

I looked around and broke off a branch and smashed it into the machoke's...crotch.

The machoke bent down in pain as he got taken out by my moemon's gang up.

"Chou! Use twineedle! Ren! Use ember! Takako! Use poison fang!" I yelled.

They charged him.

"Move out of the way! Emily use Confusion!" she confused the machoke while knocking him out.

"KO!" I yelled smiling.

Chou, Ren, Takako, and Emily hugged each other.

"When were you guys such good friends..." I asked watching them.

"W-Well...I don't know...natural instinct? Emily was the one who brought us together..." Ren muttered blushing.

"I-It was n-no b-big d-d-deal..." Emily said blushing furiously.

"Something else happened didn't it..." I said eyeing them.

"N-NO!" Takako yelled.

"Fine...let's just get moving." I said.

* * *

"Yay! Finally! Even thought I don't know the name..." I said cheerfully.

"Then why did we come here?" Chou said confused.

"Because. I wanted to!" I said carrying Emily on my back.

Her legs were tired before we got here. No bridal style because only for couple.

We got to the moemon center and I saw something shocking.

"Where is everybody? Isn't Nurse Joy suppose to be here?" I asked.

I felt a sharp stab in my back as I turned to see Chou stabbing my back.

"W-what..." I said as Ren's claws dug straight into my back and I felt my head being torn off.

* * *

My eyes jumped open.

"It was just a dream...phew..." I said relieved.

I felt something stab me in the arm as the world went black.

* * *

**HTh: Finally! Finally an update! I'm so happy with myself! OMG! Kill me Hideki!**

**Hideki: Sure. -takes out katana and runs him through-**

**HTh: I didn't mean literally but fine.**


	5. I'm Back

**HTh: Well. I'm back people. Did you miss me?**

**Hideki: -munches on walnuts- Not that much.**

**HTh: ...My your getting quite cocky.**

**Hideki: You abandoned us...**

**Shiro: -dropkicks-**

**HTh: F-**

**Hideki: MUTANYYYYYYYY!**

**HTh: GOD DAMN IT! LET ME APOLIGIZE TO THE READERS PLEASE! NEXT YOU!**

**Hideki: ...Fine. Continue.**

**HTh: I'm sorry everyone for not being on so long. I'll try my best to update every now and then but I swear high school is messing up my schedule. Kill me please. Anyways. I'll try my best to update...I swear I never know what to say in these author notes...Please forgive me for not updating for so long. See you later. It will be updated later. I will be reworking all these stories and making them better. Looking back on them for me is just plain cringy. Hope you all have a wonderful day and thank you for sticking with me with my time off. You can find me and punch me or something. See yall later!**


End file.
